Have You Ever
by YAJJ
Summary: Have you ever wondered why the leaders of the groups always act the same? Brave yet passionate, stubborn yet sensitive, thick-headed yet able to think things through. There's only one answer to that question: They're one and the same!
1. The DigiDestined of Courage

Have You Ever...

Written by: DigiDestined of Balance

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, but i own all of the freakishly weird Crests i come up with.

Chapter 1: The DigiDestined of Courage

That was it. Apocalymon was defeated. The Digital World was saved.

7/8ths of the DigiDestined were safe. 15/16ths of them and their digimon were safe. One Destined was injured.

Kari knelt over her brother, her body was in spasms. "Tai! Please wake up Tai!

"We're supposed to go back to Mommy and Daddy and Miko and everyone _together!_

"Don't make me go back on my own! Please!" she sobbed.

Tai had used up too much energy to stop the explosion. The digivice had requested too much energy. And Tai obliged.

Now he was barely clinging to life. Death had him in its clutches and wasn't letting go.

"Please Death! Listen to me! Listen to Light! Let him go! Let him stay!" She sobbed.

The entire group watched the siblings.

Matt had noticed that there was no rise and fall of Tai's chest.

Their fearless, forever-leader was gone. For good. Or so they thought.

TK was now crying against Matt's legs, everyone else was crying silently. Even Matt.

The older blond approached her, keeping his promise to take care of Kari. "Kari. He's gone. I'm sorry." he said, still holding TK.

_"No! He can't be gone! He can't be! Please bring him back!"_ she sobbed.

Matt took her in his arms and she pounded on the Bearer of Friendship's chest stubbornly. Eventually she let him hold her.

That was the day that Courage was lost, Light was lost, while the others all faded. The day that the Digital World was saved, at a price. A terrible price. The price was Courage, he was to be paid for the salvation of the Digital World. And with Courage gone, Light dispersed with it. And with Light gone, the Digital World fell into darkness. But three years later, Courage would return again, and Light would flood back to the Digital World once more.

--------------------

That was it, chapter 1. I know that the ending was weird, but i don't care. I liked it. I hope you do to!


	2. The Holder of the Digieggs of Courage

**_Have You Ever..._**

Chapter 2: The Holder of the Digieggs of Courage, Friendship, and Miracles

Special thanks to: _90MLLu  
Princess Jaded  
pranksta-4-lyf:_ You guys are the first three to review! Thank you so much! By the way, this is a rewrite of the 2 season, or more like just a different ending, but the other three seasons are on there as well.

Disclaimer: Ask Maskmon! He'll tell you!  
Maskmon: DigiDestined of Balance owns no digimon, except for me, but i'm not in this story. It sucks!

Now, on to the story!

------------------------

Silence filled the battlefield. The fighters fell to the ground, the bystanders watching in amazement.

They had done it.

It was official.

They had saved the worlds from the wrath of the evil enemy that had threatened to take over every one of the worlds.

Seconds passed by before any noise was made. And finally, "we did it! We beat MaloMyotismon! Come on everyone! Cheer with me!" a certain maroon-haired, goggle wearing eleven-year-old exclaimed.

Within seconds, the whole group was cheering.

Except for a certain brunette, ruby red-eyed girl. She was staring at the boy that had started the cheering, shaking her head.

'What a dope.' She thought in amusement. She frowned. 'Yet, he's so much like Tai…'

Tears filled her eyes when she thought of her brother.

"Tai… I wish you were still here." She whispered.

TK glanced over to her and frowned, realizing that this was too much like the old Destined team.

"Guys, can we cool it down?" he asked.

Davis looked over at him like he was crazy.

"Man, what are you, crazy?

"We just beat MaloMyotismon! This is, like, our life's work!" he exclaimed, a slight anger brimming up inside.

"Well, Davis, pardon me for being considerate of other people's feeling." TK growled, directing over to Kari, who was curled up on the ground, tears falling from her eyes, whispering "Tai" every couple of seconds.

The rest of the group looked over to her.

"What's wrong with her?" Cody asked.

"Let's find out! Hey Kari! What's up?" Davis asked, rushing over to her side. Kari looked up at him, and he saw just how much she was crying.

Her entire face was drenched in tears, and they were nowhere near stopping.

Davis knelt next to her.

"What's wrong Kari?" he whispered worriedly.

She leaned against him, as if he were her life support.

"Davis, never, _never_ go away. Never ever never." She pleaded.

"Uh… I can try. Why?

"What's wrong, why're you crying?"

"You remind me so much of my brother, you're like him.

"You have his goggles, everything. Just never go away." Kari whispered, now burying her face into his chest.

"I'll try." He promised.

TK stared at him in confusion.

Davis shrugged, hugging Kari. "She said something about her brother, whoever he was." He said.

TKs face fell. "I'll tell you later." He told the group.

Davis put his hands on Kari's shoulders and pulled her away from him.

"Hey, Kari. Come on, cheer up! Whatever happened, or made you think of him, we'll fix.

"Besides, we just defeated MaloMyotismon."

"_**NOT FOR LONG! SCREAMING DARKNESS!" **_Two fireballs slammed into Davis and sent him careening a good one hundred feet back.

"Davis!" Kari, Ken, and Veemon yelled in shock.

The ashes on the ground not fifty feet from where the DigiDestined stood moved away to reveal MaloMyotismon.

"We just beat you!" Yolei exclaimed in slight anger.

"I may have been down, but i certainly wasn't out! **Screaming-**" MaloMyotismon was cut off by an exclaim, "No!"

Kari raced out to her injured friend, hoping that her skills as a soccer player could help her reach him before it was too late.

"No! Don't take him away! Don't take Courage away again! That's the trait that everyone misses most! Don't take him away!" she pleaded, throwing herself between the villian and their leader, arms spread wide, a hard, cold, terrified look crossing her features.

Cody leaned over to TK. "Why does she keep saying again?" he whispered.

TK sighed. "On our first trip to the Digital World, Kari had an older brother who died saving the Digiworld. Her brother was our leader, and he was the true Digidestined of Courage." he explained.

Cody nodded. "I see." said he.

"Kari, don't hurt yourslef." Davis said hoarsely.

Kari looked back at her helpless friend, and stared in confusion and amazement when she saw his shadow. Now, to you it may seem like just a shadow, and you may be thinking 'it's a shadow, is she crazy?' But mind you who didn't see the shadow, she did. And his shadow didn't look like him. It looked like someone else. Someone that Kari hadn't seen in a long time. And that she missed dearly.

She gasped, and whispered, "Tai" quietly.

Davis looked away from her, ashamed. "You knew?" he whispered sadly.

"I do now.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

"He couldn't have known. I never really took control until now." Davis explained.

"But, Tai. why now?" Kari asked.

"Davis's soul was weak and it was a perfect time to intrude. He probably won't be too happy if he takes over again..." Davis muttered.

"I know that i'm not too happy that i didn't know that one of my best friends was my brother!

"Tai, you should have told me that you were him! It would have made me, Mama, and Daddy's life much better!

"At least that way we'd have known that you were okay, or something..." Kari said.

Davis, er Tai, or whatever he wants to be called, got to his hands and knees, then pulled himself to his feet. He stood in front of Kari protectively, taking up his role as Kari's big brother and as the leader of the DigiDestined.

"Kari, when you address me, don't call me Tai, or Davis..." the boy, whose voice had suddenly gotten a lot lower, took his goggles from around his neck (they fell there when he was hit by Screaming Darkness) and snapped them onto his forehead. "...Call me Courage." he said.

"Now, Veemon! We'll take this guy down once and for all!" he exclaimed.

Veemon hopped in front of Courage (he'll be called that for now), confusion filling his features. "Yes, Davis... er Tai... or whatever. But i can only go Mega if i DNA digivolve with Stingmon, and," Veemon glanced over to Wormmon, in Ken's arms. "I think that he's too tired to do it." he informed.

"Well, there's more than one way to do things."

Kari watched a light protrude from Courage's chest, and she recognized the shape. The Crest of Courage. And she realized that Courage was going to make Veemon either digivolve to Champion, and then Ultimate, or Veemon was going to Warp digivolve.

"Whoa! I've never felt so much power! This is amazing! Veemon Warp digivolve to... UlforceVeedramon!" The new digimon stood maybe 14 ft. tall (not sure, just guessed) and it had a cape that was light blue on the outside and pink on the inside. It had light blue Chrome Digizoid covering its body. It had a giant gold 'V' on its chest, and silver bracelets on each wrist. Its muscles were large enough to impress even Courage.

UlforceVeedramon looked down at himself. "Whoa. I've never felt this strong. This is amazing." he muttered. He looked back at Courage, who stared at him confidently.

"Get him, UlforceVeedramon." Courage said quietly. UlforceVeedramon smiled. "Yes Courage." he growled. His voice was much deeper, in fact at a low bellow.

"Now then... **The Ray of Victory!**" UlforceVeerdamon shot a beam of bright light from his chest and it blasted into MaloMyotismon, catching the vampire king off guard and throwing him back.

"That's how it's going to be? **Screaming Darkness!**" MaloMyotismon shot two fireballs from his cannons on his shoulders.

"**Tensegrity Shield!**" A holy aura burst forth from UlforceVeedramons left V-bracelet ro use as a shield. It easily blocks the attack. The shield is dispersed and a beam of light blue light came from the right V-bracelet.

"This will be the end of you, MaloMyotismon! **Ulforce Saber!**" UlforceVeedramon rushed forward and in the blink of an eye stabbed MaloMyotismon right in the chest.

MaloMyotismon screamed. "Alright! If this is the end of me, then it is also the end of..." MaloMyotismon glanced around and smiled. He pointed his finger right at Courage. "Him."

Courage realized that the vampire king was pointing at him, but he didn't care. Nothing would make him move. He was standing his ground.

"No! Please Courage! Move! He's gonna get ya!" Kari exclaimed.

"Kari!" Courage snapped. "I'm staying right here, now _you_move! The attack isn't meant for you, it's meant for me! If this is my destined fate..." Courage looked at the ground, spread his arms to direct all around him, to his supposed destined second death, and pushed Kari away. No way was he letting her get hurt. He sighed and looked up at his digimon, who was trying his hardest to beat back MaloMyotismon and delete him before he got the chance to kill Courage. "...Then so be it. I'll see you in another life, Kari." he said as MaloMyotismon finally got the chance to attack by knocking UlforceVeedramon away, snapping off the Ulforce Saber.

"This is it! **Crimson Mist!**" Purple-colored dark matter flew from the vampire kings hands. It floated over to Courage, actually managing to knock him back a few inches.

The excruciating pain was too much for the body of Davis to handle. He fell to his knees, holding his head, constantly screaming.

"Courage! PLease run!" Kari exclaimed.

Courage looked back at her, a grim, hard look on his face. "No, Kari. I'm not moving. I guess i'll see you around..." Suddenly, the boy just dispersed, burst into data. The death was to sudden and on demand to be peaceful, like the last had been.

And Kari fell to her knees, unable to believe the turn of events. "Davis... Tai... Courage. I've lost all of them again!" she exclaimed, sobbing into her hands.

UlforceVeerdamon roared in rage and sadness. His partner... gone. "All right, MaloMyotismon! Now you've done it! I hope you regret the act you just commited after this! **The Ray of Victory! **Rah!" The blast smashed into MaloMyotismon and he finally disintegrated into data.

Which left four members of the group completely baffled. They couldn't believe what they just saw. They looked over to teh last place where Courage had stood and spotted four things on the ground. A pair of goggles, a Crest- the Crest of Courage, a D-3, and a D-Terminal.

Kari knelt over them, sobbing again. She picked up the items, and hugged them. "I've lost my 'nii-san again! And my best friend! I can't believe it! It's not fair!" she cried.

UlforceVeedramon glowed brightly and dedigivolved to DemiVeemon. He put a hand on Kari's knee. "I'm sorry. Kari. I should have tried harder." he apologized.

Kari picked him up and hugged him as well. "It wasn't your fault." She whispered. "I promise it wasn't." she whispered. Behind her, TK clapped his hands together. "So, who wants to be the lucky contestant to tell the motomiya's?" he asked.

Yolei raised her hand. "I will, i guess." she said.

Ken adn Cody walked over to Kari and pulled her to her feet. "Come on. we should go home." they said.

Kari nodded and sighed. They walked for a few minutes before coming to a TV. "So, who wants the honors?" Yolei asked. The entire group said nothing, waiting for Davis to speak up. But then they remembered that he couldn't.

"I will." Kari said, still holding DemiVeemon and Nyaromon. She took out her D-3 and held it up. "Digiport open!" she said, not nearly as cheerful as usual.

They all came crashing down into the computer lab.

Izzy jumped back in surprise. "Guys! What happened?" he exclaimed. He glanced around the group. "And... where's Davis?" he wondered.

Suddenly, Kari broke into tears. "It was terrible! First, we beat MaloMyotismon! Then, he came back to life and attacked Davis! When i ran out to help Davis, i saw one thing that i thought i'd never see again! His shadow... it looked like Tai! Tai had taken over Davis's body! And then... and then Veemon Warp digivolved to UlforceVeedramon! And then they attacked Malomyotismon adn beat him! But before MaloMyotismon was deleted, he killed Davis and Tai! Then i just cried and cried! It wasn't fair!" she sobbed.

Izzy took her in his arms. remembering Kari's reaction the first time Tai died. "Shhhhhh." he said. He rocked her back and forth. She cried against his chest, gripping his clothes in her hands.

Izzy looked at the others. "Why don't you go home. I'll take Kari." he whispered.

The kids nodded, staring at Kari. They were amazed at Kari's reaction. "Go." Izzy told them. They backed out of the room, closing the door quietly.

"Now Kari. Remember that whatever Tai did, it was to protect you. Got that? Can you rememeber that?"

Kari nodded. "I wanna go home." she said.

"I'm sure you do. Let's get you there." he said.

Izzy half-carried, half-walked her back to her home. Once she opened the door and stepped in, thanking him and closing it, he left.

Kari walked up to her mother, whom of which was cooking in the kitchen.

"Mama?" she asked.

Yuuko turned around, spatula in hand. She noticed the tears in her daughters eyes adn immediately grew worried. She put the spatula down, walked up to Kari, and put her hands on the girls shoulders. "Kari, baby. What's wrong?" she asked.

Kari hugged her mother for all she was worth, cryinhg against her chest. "I saw Tai in the Digital World! He took over Davis's body!" she cried. She told her mother the exact same thing that she had told Izzy.

By the time she finished, Yuuko had tears in her own eyes. She hugged her daughter tightly. "Shhh Kari. Just wait a little bit. It'll get better, you'll see. Why don't you go to your room, maybe get some sleep. You look like you could use it." she ordered.

Kari nodded and released her mother. She walked into her room, closed adn locked the door, and curled up onto her bed. She tried to go to sleep, but the only thing she saw was that battle, adn the almost fearful look Courage had given her just before he died. So she coudln't sleep.

She heard her father come home from work two hours later and ask where she was.

Yuko answered, but told him not to see her. "She needs to rest. She's been having a bad day." she said. Yuuko told her husband what Kari told her, and listening to the soothing sound of her mothers voice, Kari finally managed to fitfully fall asleep...

-----------------

Yes! Finished! I hoped you like it. I'm sorry, for all of those Davis lovers, or Tai lovers. But it had to happen. There's a lot of deaths in this story. Please review! Ja ne! :-)


	3. The Tamer of Courage and Innocence

**_Have You Ever..._**

The Tamer of Courage and Innocence

Disclaimer: If i owned digimon i wouldn't be here writing these stories. They'd've actually happened.

--------------------

Ms. Isaji, aka Hikari Isaji (Kamiya) looked out of the window of her small home in West Shinjuku.

Nothing amusing had happened in years, or exciting, or overly sad. Except… She couldn't even think about it. But… the day her brother died. Both days her brother died, in fact.

And… those Tamers going to the Digital World. The minute she had read their journals, she had rushed out to stop them. Not like that did any good. They went anyway.

One of her pupils, Takato Matsuki, she felt overly protective of. Why? Because. In every way shape and form, he was exactly like her friend and brother. There was almost no difference between Taichi Kamiya, Daisuke Motomiya, and Takato Matsuki. Other than looks. But, all three wore goggles. All three happened to be the leaders of their group. All three…

Kari closed her eyes as she thought about her brother. Who had come back to protect her, but that was the only reason.

It had been 12 years since the second death of her brother and the death of her friend.

She was certainly an accomplished teacher. She had only spent a few years in the job, but already most other teachers, even veterans in the work, came up to her every once in a while for advise. And all of this had happened because she felt the pain of losing her brother, not once… but twice. She was accustomed to the pain that some students may feel.

_"Now, the giant red monster has taken over the school building. It still seems to be avoiding the park, though reasons are unknown. We will be searching for the answers as the military continues to fight it. You are advised to stay inside and as far away from this creature as possible."_ She heard the radio say.

Kari sighed and shook her head.

'No military will be able to take it. Don't they realize that? The kids are doing more than them…'

Kari looked out at the monster and sighed again, watching the students beat it back as hard as they could.

'Just stay safe kids. There's nothing I can do this time.' She thought.

_"Holy crap! One of the kids is down! The knight just got blasted out of the red monster and glowed, separating into a dinosaur and a kid! This kid has gone unidentified, but that will change once they find the body."_

Kari gripped her windowsill as she watched the event previously described.

'They won't find no body, he'll be okay. He ain't gonna be dead. He'll just get up and walk right off… wow, that's good grammar.' She thought, sighing.

But, she could see no one get up.

Her Crest hanging loosely at her neck, she slipped on her jacket, and her tennis shoes; she wasn't going to go running in her high heels, where would that get her? Then she opened the door and slipped out, swiftly closing it behind her and dashing off. She dashed through the streets of the city she had grown up in since Tai and Davis had died. She knew the streets like she knew her own name, and fled to the park, where she had seen the boy fall.

She slowed down slightly, and put her hand to her chest, panting.

'I haven't ran like that since school.' She thought. She checked around, but found no boy. She started to walk around, praying that the child she had seen falling was okay. She wasn't paying attention as much as she should have been and bumped into a large red raptor.

She fell back, as did the raptor.

"Oh! Pardon me, I didn't know anyone else was out here." She said.

She looked up and gasped.

The red raptor, she recalled its name was Guilmon, stared at her.

"Hey. Have you seen Takatomon?" it asked her.

Kari chuckled at the nickname. 'Cute.' She thought.

"Um, no. I'm trying to find the boy that fell. Did you see him?" she asked.

"No. Are you Ms. Isaji-san? Takatomon said that you always gave him weird looks. Don't try anything with him, Ms. Isaji-san!"

'Cute.' "Of course not! I don't know why you'd think that I would. He's just a lot like someone I miss." She replied, surprised that the dinosur may have been thinking that she would hurt the young child, or worse: sexually molest him.

"Oh. Are you sure that you didn't see him?"

"Absolutely. Wanna help me?" she asked.

Guilmon looked like it had to think for a minute, but nodded. "Yeah. We'll help each other! That way we can find him quicker-er-er." It agreed.

Kari stood and brushed herself off, before pulling Guilmon to its feet.

They had to walk for a good half-an-hour before they found anything related to the fallen child.

Him.

He was sprawled out on the ground, in the middle of a grove. He had a few cuts, obviously from falling against the trees.

Guilmon nudged the boy. "Takatomon?" it asked.

Kari knelt by the boy, who had landed on his stomach. She could hear light breathing coming from him, telling her that he was alive. She flipped him over and pulled him into her lap, like a mother.

"Takato." she whispered. For the boy was, in fact, her student. The boy didn't respond.

"Takato, it's time to wake up." she whispered to him.

"Takatomon?" Guilmon asked.

Kari expectantly waited for Takato to open his eyes, but he didn't. She watched his chest rise and fall gently, shallowly.

She must have waited for fifteen minutes before anything happened.

It surprised Kari, but she saw two figures standing next to her. She jumped back, taking Takato in her arms.

But she recognized the two figures. And she hadn't missed anything more.

"Kari, you've got to wake him! He has to get up, biomerge with Guilmon, merge with Grani, and save the world! You've got to wake him!" one of the figures exclaimed.

"I know! But he won't wake! Come on Takato! Wake up! You see? He's not waking!" Kari exclaimed. Standing beside her, one on each side, was Tai and Davis, or their spirits, at least.

"He's really weak. If he doesn't wake up, then it could plunge the whole world into darkness." Tai said. "I know Tai i know!" she exclaimed. She held her head in frustration.

"Well, Davis and i could use our spirits to revive him-" "-Though it may not work-" "-And if it doesn't, we'll be lost-" "-Until we can find someone else to take over their body. But we'll help, considering-" "-He is our body."

The two spirits glowed and moved towards Takato. They entered his body, and the boy glowed.

Kari held her breath, hoping that her brother would be able to save the child.

"Please Tai, please." she whispered.

And the body dimmed, and the sky grew dark.

And the boys chest stopped heaving.

And with that, Kari knew that the child was lost, as were the spirits.

Takato's chest glowed with a mysterious light. And glowed in a certain shape. The Crest of Courage.

'You really were them.' she thought.

Guilmon looked up at her. "Isn't he going to be waking up, Ms. Isaji-san?" it asked.

Kari shook her head and gently pet its muzzle.

"Well, why not? He's all better-er-er, isn't he?" it asked innocently.

"I'm afraid not. That's why the sky's so dark." she told it.

Guilmon looked at the ground. "Oh... when will he wake up?"

Kari was starting to get impatient with the dino, but obviously his species are supposed to be child-like. "He won't wake up, Guilmon. I'm sorry."

Guilmon was still confused. "Why not?" it asked.

"He's... dead. That's why." Kari whispered.

She knew that Guilmon had heard of death as it lowered its head and said, "oh."

Kari lifted Takato into her arms.

"Come on, Guilmon. Let's go... tell his parents." she said. She bit back tears and looked away. 'Why does everyone always die?' she wondered.

She brought the child to his bakery. She knew where it was because she had had to talk to his parents before. She went into the bakery's front door. Guilmon followed close behind. "Excuse me? Is Mr. or Mrs. Matsuki here?" she called.

She brought him further back, and found his prents covered in flour, worrying. "Oh, did you say something? We didn't hear you... why is Takato with you?" Mrs. Matsuki asked.

Kari sighed, walked up to her, and Handed her child to her.

Mie took Takato into her arms and almost dropped him. But she quicly clutched him closer.

"He's cold. Why?" she asked.

"I have to talk to you. PLease sit down." Kari said.

They sit down at the dining room table after Takehiro switched the sign to closed.

"Tell me, why isn't my son responding to me? Why won't he wake?" Mie asked.

Kari explained to them everything that happened.

And they cried.

And she cried.

But in her head. She had to stay strong for the parents.

"Thank you for telling us, Ms. Isaji. Can we... be alone?" Mie asked.

Kari bowed to them, giving them her respects, and left. She walked all of the way home. By herself.

Once she got home she called her mother. The second her mother pcked up, Kari cried to her over the phone.

She couldn't take all of these deaths by digimon.

'And this was how i'm supposed to protect them? Good going, Isaji.' she thought.

And once the D-Reaper, teh big red monster, was defeated, she cheered because no one else had died.

Except for the Tamer of Courage and Innocence.

---------------

There it is. Did you like it? I hope so. Kari's now an Isaji because she made up the last name because being a Kamiya reminded her too much of Tai. Please review? Ja ne! Oh, and meriikurisumasu! (Merry Christmas) :-)


	4. The Warrior of Courage and Encouragement

**_Have You Ever..._**

Chapter 4: The Warrior of Courage and Encouragement

Special thanks to: _roxas24_: My stowy is awesome? :3 Sweet! Thanks so much!

_pranksta-4-lyf_: Yup. Poor Kari. I know, I woved Guilmon. :-3 Squeal! Of course I squish Kari in! She's in each of them! You'll see… now! And, by the way. _I keeped it up! =D_

_Hedgi_: Seriously, I think that you are my favorite. You and pranksta-4-lyf. I mean, that is the sweetest thing someone could say to me! You're always so _sweet_! Thank you so much for your encouragement! Sometimes, I don't believe that I deserve your kindness…

A/N: You know what, I feel the need to dedicate this chapter to some authors here on who have only been helping me and being nice to me, even though I'm a newcomer and my stories _suck_. So, I'm just going to say this loud and proud. And for the few of you who this is dedicated to, I _really_ hope you like this chapter. You've been nothing but nice and helpful my whole entire time here. So let's give a big round of applause to… _Hedgi, pranksta-4-lyf, Catching Rain, _and _ARCtheElite_. Congrats to all four of you, and I don't think that I can thank you enough for being so helpful! I can only wish you luck on your struggles to update. There isn't a whole lot of advice _I_, DigiDestined of Balance, can give you, because you've been giving me all of the advice that I have, except for _two_ things. I'll tell you that right now, and this is for anyone who's just reading this, as well: Do your best and never give up, and I _know_ that you will go far! Thanks for listening to that!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, and I don't own the four authors mentioned in the Author's note.

And now that my little shpeal (hey, that almost says Spheal!) is done, on to the story!

---------------------

Why? Why did creatures have to attack _her_ city? Her son stood at her feet, clutching her arm, watching the great purple dragon fight the six children. "Mama, Takuya's going to be okay, right?" Her son, Shinya, asked.

"Of course he will, Shinya. He's a strong boy." 'Then again, I thought that of Tai, Davis, and Takato. They all left me.' She thought.

Her husband wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry, Kar. He'll be okay. He got his fathers strength!" Hiroaki Kanbara exclaimed.

Kari rolled her eyes. 'He got his uncles strength. Too bad they never knew each other.' She thought.

The great red digimon was blasted out of the sky and sent towards the ground, and Kari's eyes grew wide. She released her son, had Hiroaki let go, and backed up. "No. No, no, no! I've- I've lost too many people! Hang on, baby I'm coming!" she exclaimed. She ran out of the front door. Her shoes were already on. And she didn't care about her coat. She pounded down the road, toward where EmperorGreymon had fallen, with her son and husband following close behind. She skidded to a stop underneath the great dragon monster thing.

"Kari! Wait up! Why'd you run out?" Hiroaki called to her.

Kari ignored him. She _had _to find her son. "Takuya!" she called. 'Come on where are you? This is just like when Takato died. My God… don't let it be like that again! Please! Let Takuya be okay! My gosh, where are you?' "Takuya! Please! Where are you! Be okay!" she called.

The purple dragon heard her and looked down at her. It smiled. "The DigiDestined of Light! You! You helped to kill my brother! I shall show you what that's like!" it yelled.

"Your brother? How do you know who I am?" Kari demanded.

"Perish! **Tide of Despair!**" the purple dragon started to attack her. Fire rushed toward her.

"Gatomon!" she yelled, covering her head.

"Kari! I'm coming!" she heard the female voice yell.

"Hang on Mom!" A brunette boy jumped in front of Kari, taking the attack head-on. He collapsed into Kari's arms.

Kari's eyes widened in horror. "_Takuya!_" she yelled. Her son had collapsed into her arms, just to protect her.

"Kari! You can't let him die! It's the same with Takato! We'll disappear until we find another body! Come on!"

Kari looked around and saw three spirits crowding around her. "Tai?" she whispered. "No… don't tell me… he's Courage too, isn't he?" she asked.

"Hai. He is, Ms. Isaji. He's us, technically." Behind her stood her old student.

Kari clutched her son closer as Davis laid a hand on her shoulder. "And… so far… every Courage has died." Kari closed her eyes and tears started down her face. "He's going to die!" she yelled.

"Not if you save him, Kari. Bring him back."

Kari looked down at the ground.

Gatomon stood there.

"Gatomon?" she whispered.

"Yes! Come on! Save him or the Digital World will plummet to darkness!"

Kari put her son on the ground and started to shake him. "Wake up, Takuya! Please!" she yelled.

His eyes cracked open and he stared at her. "Mom?" he asked hoarsely.

Kari hugged him tightly. "Takuya! Oh thank God! Please stay with us." She said.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"Thanks to you." She said.

Takuya looked behind his mother. "Who are these?" he asked.

Kari, and all three Courage Destined/Tamers, looked quite surprised. "You can see them?" Kari asked.

"I can. Who are they?" he asked.

"Only Courage can see us. It's no wonder." Davis said.

Kari finally decided to answer her son after he asked for a third time. "This one is my brother, Tai." She said, directing up to the still eleven-year-old Courage child. "This is my friend, Davis." She directed at the Digiegg Holder. "And this is my student, Takato." She directed at the Courage Tamer.

The three spirits waved at the child.

"Well, why're they glowing orange? And… why can I feel their Courage?" Takuya asked.

"They're dead. And they're Courage." She replied.

"Oh. I'm next, aren't I?" Takuya asked.

Kari gulped. "No! You're not going to follow them!" she yelled. However, none of them realized just how right Takuya was. He opened his mouth to speak, but had nothing to say. "Mom. This is turning out really bad. My D-Tector is broken anyway. What good am I to the Warriors now?" he finally asked.

"You're as useful to them as Koji or Zoe is. Even now." Takato assured.

"Besides, that can be fixed." Kari said.

Takuya had a bad feeling in his gut as he felt his heart start to go slower and slower… "Mom, I have a bad feeling." He told her frightfully.

"It's okay, honey. You just go out there, and defeat whatever the hell that thing is."

"I'd do that if I could stand. Or at least _feel my legs_." Takuya muttered, scooting closer to his mother in her grip.

"Please stop Takuya. Stop saying that. I've lost enough people, I'm not losing anymore!" Kari exclaimed.

"Well… you never know…"

"Shut up Davis." Tai and Kari hissed.

"Well, you gotta be prepared…"

"_Just be quiet _please_ be quiet! I'm not losing him!_" Kari yelled, cuddling her twelve-year-old son. "I'm not losing him like I lost the others. I'm not failing him like I failed you three."

The three spirits were surprised at her words. Takato knelt in front of her, and his hand skimmed Takuya's hat, though it brushed some of his hair out of the way of his beautiful amber eyes. "Ms. Isaji… you never failed us. There are some things that people can't even _help_ in the _first place_. Our deaths just _happened_ because Fate depended on it, and if we blame anyone, it's Apocalymon, MaloMyotismon, and the D-Reaper. Certainly _not_ you." He assured her quietly.

Kari sniffled. "Either way. This time, it _will_ be me."

"No, it'll be Lucemon." Takuya whispered. He sat up in his mother's grip and smiled, barely managing to do so. He hugged her tightly.

"You know, Kari, you should listen to your Courage more often," Tai said, ruffling the Courage Tamer's hair gently, making the young, dead brunette spirit laugh shyly.

"I hate it when you do that." Takato murmured. He smiled still, his eyes locked on his old teacher and on her son.

"That's good. There'd be no other reason to do it, then!" Davis exclaimed, which wasn't wrong, because Tai quickly agreed with it.

Takato grumbled. "Everyone's against me."

Kari smiled at the exchange between the three Courage spirits. She looked at her silent son, as she was surprised that he hadn't made some witty comment about the three by now.

The three Courage's eyes grew dark.

Kari couldn't feel her son's breath upon her chest. She couldn't feel his arms wrapped around her. They had fallen to her sides. She grabbed his arms, and leaned him back, determined to get his attention. "Takuya?" she whispered.

Takuya's head rolled back, as though nothing were making it stay up.

"It's too late. The Digital World… might as well by destroyed now… it'd be better off then it is now." Gatomon whispered, staring at the ground. She suddenly disappeared.

Kari was shocked at that. She looked around, looking for an answer from one of the Courage's, though she would have appreciated it more if it was her brother, but they were gone. They _weren't there_.

Suddenly, four other explosions hit the ground further off. There was nothing to stop the purple dragon. And Kari realized why, as the sky grew dark, just as it had with Takato's death. 'No… his _death_… No!' she thought. She shook her son constantly, desperate. Takuya didn't wake up. And when Kari felt for it in his neck, there was no pulse.

Her _son_ had, just like the three other Courage's, _died_.

"No!" she yelled. And she started to cry. Why couldn't something, for once, go her way?

The purple dragon, which Takuya had called 'Lucemon', ("No! Takuya, why'd I have to be so stupid?!") threw the ball it held in its hand in the air, and suddenly disappeared, back to the Digital World.

That day, just like three other times, her life came crashing down on her.

And this time, she didn't think that it could be fixed.

--------------------

Yes! Update! Finally! Oh, poor Kari, everything gets taken from her. Well, last chapter is next! Just one more to go and this will be _done!_ Phew, don't have to worry anymore! Please R&R! Ja ne! :-)

And P.S., to the authors mentioned in the Authors note, I was very, very serious about what I said, and I meant it. You guys have been helping me so much, that I can not even say how much, it'd be much too much to say. So, again, thanks for helping me and reading my stories. You guys are _the _best authors here, and I'm sorry if my stories don't quite meet your expectations.

I'm also sorry if that sounds like I'm sucking up.

Again, please R&R! Ja ne!


	5. The Child of Courage and Justice

_**Have You Ever…**_

Chapter 5: Last Chapter: The Child of Courage and Justice

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

Special Thanks to: _jarski_: Thanks for reading and reviewing, you're sweet! :)

_roxas24_: Don't worry; it'll be alright in the end. (You know, this chapter). I hope you keep reading!

_Mintbaby_: Yeah! I made you cry. Lol I'm so kidding! Thanks for reading and reviewing. And you need not worry, Marcus'll be alright! :)

Now, on to the story!

* * *

"Hey Mom, you should tell us about Uncle Tai. You never got to finish telling us about him." Said 16-year-old Marcus to his aging mother, who had suffered more than enough loses to last her a lifetime.

The woman looked at her son, then to his digimon, her daughter and her digimon, and her husband and the egg resting in his lap. She had told them a lot about their Uncle Tai, but she had lied about some of it. She had said that she had lost communication with him, which wasn't entirely a lie, but then said that it was because he was constantly traveling. She knew her daughter would be sad. The poor girl hated deaths. The woman hadn't dared tell them about her student, best friend, and other son who, should he still be alive, would be about eighteen years older than Marcus.

"Mom? What is it?" Kristy asked her, staring into her red eyes.

The woman looked over at her husband, Spencer, who gave her a knowing look. He knew about his wife's past. There would be no trust between them if he didn't. "It's all right Kari. You can tell them. They'll understand." He assured her.

Kari sighed, murmuring, "I'm sure."

"They will, Kari. They will." said a rough, but gentle and kind voice.

Kari had to smile. She looked up at the "guardian angels" that watched over her and her family. Tai Kamiya- her dead brother, Davis Motomiya- her dead best friend, Takato Matsuki- her dead student, and Takuya Kanbara- her first dead son. "Whatever." she told her brother, who had tried to reassure her, making two of the other three laugh.

"Well if I were you, I wouldn't want to talk about all of that either. They'll understand." Takato stated wisely. He hadn't laughed, but was smiling at the two kids that couldn't see them.

Kari nodded. "I know. But... will they? I mean, really?"

"'Course."

Spencer talked his children away from his wife, who seemed to be talking to herself. Spencer knew who she was talking to. They had talked to him once or twice. But the kids didn't know anything about them, as was to be expected. You couldn't know something you had never been told about. Marcus and Kristy were trying to both listen to their father and stare at their mother, who they were getting _very_ worried about.

"Mama, who're you talking to?" asked Kristy. She kept looking around, but yet she could see no one.

"Don't worry, it's nothing, she's just thinking aloud. Hey did I ever tell you about that time I-" Spencer started, trying to draw attention away from the red-eyed woman, but he was quickly interrupted by his son.

"Yeah Dad, you did. Mom, are you okay?" he asked her, rubbing his neck almost nervously.

Kari looked at her children, and smiled a sweet smile. She looked at the spirits, and said, "Just a sec guys." She looked back at her children. "What do you need?" her eyes were dull before, Marcus, Kristy, Agumon, and Biyomon had all noticed. But then, once she looked at the kids again, they were bright and lively, in a way that they had never seen.

"Who're you talking to?" Agumon asked her, feeling slightly uncomfortable, the way that he was able to feel an extra couple presenses that shouldn't be there.

Kari just smiled at him, and then looked at her husband, and up to the spirits, who all five shrugged (that includes Spencer). She then smiled to her children. "I'm talking to my brother and his friends." she replied curtly, telling the complete truth.

Kristy got up out of her chair. "Did you get a new phone? Are you texting them? Can I see?" she asked, swiftly moving over to her mother. She looked in her lap, but there was nothing there. "You are not! You're lying!" she accused, crossing her arms and sitting back down.

"Did I ever say that I was?"

"Well... how _else _will you talk to them?" asked Biyomon.

"For all you know, they're standing right above you, right now." Spencer defended, nodding over to them, signaling to one of the spirits. Swiftly, as though wanting to pick on his sister's kids, Tai meandered over to where Kristy had just sat down. "Man, I wish she could feel it when I touch her. I would be _poking_ her all day long, and there would be _nothing_ she could do about it!" he laughed, trying to touch Kristy's head.

Spencer was barely able to hold back a laugh.

"That'd be funny." Kari agreed.

Marcus shook his head, and looked down at Kristy when she tugged his sleeve. He bent down so she could whisper in his ear, "Mom and Dad have lost it, let's get out of here while we can!" "I know what you mean, but we can't leave them to fend for themselves!" he hissed back at her.

Kari, noticing they were talking, looked at them, instead of her brother, who was now using Kristy to lean his elbows on, though she couldn't feel it. "I'm sorry, did you say something?" she asked them, knowing full well that they in fact had, but weren't telling anyone.

The siblings blushed, and shook their heads. "Um, how were you talking to them?" Marcus asked.

Kari gave him a confused look. "Can't you see them? Oh... Tai, you're so mean! They probably think we're crazy and it's gonna be all your fault!" she exclaimed, realising that Tai hadn't yet revealed himself to the children, and neither had the others.

"But this is fun, being able to talk behind their backs. We could tell you _secrets_ and they would _never know!_" Takuya laughed, making Takato and Spencer laugh lightly as well.

"And besides... they've always thought you were crazy!" Davis exclaimed, defending for his friends.

Kari turned to glare at him, and said flatly, "You aren't helping Davis. Go somewhere else." Although in her voice she held a light joke.

"Davis?" Marcus asked.

"Tai, be fair! Show yourselves, all four of you!" Kari snapped.

"Fine..." Came the voices of all four spirits.

Kristy whipped her head around. Agumon growled lightly, and Biyomon squawked threateningly. "Mom, what was that?"

Kristy turned her head, and screamed when she saw the grinning face of an eleven-year-old, chocolate eyed boy right up in hers. She scrabbled back into Marcus's arms, who really wanted to scream profanities to the heavens, and would be doing so if his parents hadn't been there. When he glanced around, he found out something; they were surrounded! Three other figures-besides the one in front of Kristy who had stood up now-surrounded the family of four. They all had an orange glow to them. "Stay back! I can have Agumon attack if you come any closer!" Marcus exclaimed, holding Kristy tight against him.

"Yeah! And I will! this is what you get for interrupting my dinner! **Claw Attack**!" Agumon yelled. He leapt at Tai, who stood still as stone. He slashed at him, gasping when nothing happened to the boy, and his claws felt nothing but air. "What?!"

"They must be copies! Find the real one!" Marucs ordered.

"**Claw Attack! Claw Attack, Claw Attack, Claw Attack! **Marcus, nothing's working!" Agumon exclaimed, having tried to slash all of the others. Nothing had happened to any of them! Agumon was getting frustrated.

"Aw," one of them started. The kids looked at the one who looked exactly like their mother; light brown hair and sparkling red eyes, except that he was a guy. "It's so cute the way that they try so hard." he finished.

"It's not cute! These are completely refined battle moves!" Agumon snapped, now fuming. He tried to slash at the boy once more.

Takato didn't even try to move, but let the attack come. "Go ahead. I'm open. You can _try me_." he taunted.

"Agumon go!" "Biyomon, you too!"

"**Claw Attack**!" Screamed the two digimon, flying at the red-eyed child and slicing at him, but hurting each other instead.

Agumon held his arm, while Biyomon held his forehead. "What was that for?" they both snapped.

Kari giggled at her children, especially when Tai asked her, "why won't you stop them?" She replied with, "well, it's not like they can hurt you anyway."

Marcus and Kristy gaped at their mother, and Biyomon and Agumon stared at her. She was not supposed to be talking to them! They were invading their house! "Hey, what do you mean that we can't hurt them? You know full well we can!" Biyomon exclaimed, clearly offended.

"No, I know full well that you can't! Stop trying, you'll wear yourselves out." Kari told them, insisting that they sit down. Marcus grouched, and did as his mother asked, gently guiding Kristy into her chair, but dragging it closer to him and further away from the strange boy next to her. "Why can't we hurt them? We're plenty strong!" he asked.

Kari popped some chicken into her mouth. "I know that you are. But that doesn't mean that you can attack everything in the first place!" she said, looking at her brother and smiling brightly at him.

Marcus turned to glare at the boy that his mother was smiling at so happily. "Maybe they look like that because they're a ghost digimon! Ha, like Bakemon! They can change their shape to whatever they want, right?" Kristy offered.

"No way! I am _not _that lowlife, terrible excuse for a digimon!" The maroon-haired child snapped. He yelped when the red-eyed boy slapped him upside the head. "Be nice. They're not lowlifes, just easily persuaded and loyal." he hissed in defense for the ghost digimon. He then smiled at Kristy in a brotherly sort of way. "Guess again." "Uh... Soulmon?" "Nuh-uh." Takuya said. "What _other _digimon could you b- Phantomon! You're definitely a Phantomon!" Marcus exclaimed. Davis snapped, as though he wanted them to get, and was disappointed. "Oh... so close. It's there, on the tip of your tongue, I can see it!"

Kristy suddenly screamed. "Are you... are you _real_ ghosts?"

"Ding ding ding! Kari, you raised them to be smart!" Tai joked. He smiled at the confused kids, and at the angry digimon.

"That's right. We were killed a while back." Takato told them, a new look in his eye. "Then why're you here?" Kristy asked, shaking and wanting to climb back in her brother's arms and hide, despite how stupid he could be sometimes.

Tai jabbed his thumb toward Kari. "Gotta take care of my sis, don't I?"

"Sis? Mom, you said you only had one brother, and you said he was traveling!" Marcus said, now confused more than ever.

"Yeah... do you really think that I would be able to tell you that he was dead?" Kari asked. She couldn't look her children in the eye, and they both noticed how guilty she looked. They looked at their father; he held the same expression. "What, Dad you knew?" Kristy asked.

Sampson nodded. "Yeah, I did. They've come to talk to me a few times, actually. Especially Tai..." he said, gesturing to the on next to Kristy. "Tai? _That's_ Uncle Tai?" Marcus asked., incredibly surprised. Kristy stared at the spirit in a new found fear.

Tai glared at him. "You got something wrong with Uncle Tai?" he asked him, his brown eyes showing no less than tons of anger.

Marcus quickly shook his head.

Kari sighed. "I was afraid that I would have to tell you about them. Well, first off, yes. This is Uncle Tai." she said. She gestured at her brother, and then suddenly giggled lightly. "Kind of a disappointment I know but... he'll have to do."

Tai mock-glared at her. "Just leave Kari." he hissed playfully.

"My house." Kari said.

Tai stuck out his tongue playfully at her.

"How old were you when you died, Uncle Tai?" Kristy asked.

"Huh? Oh, it's been such a long time that I'd forgotten... eleven? Right Kar-Kar?" Tai asked, blinking in confusion at his cheerful sister.

"Right. Because of Apocolymon."

"You were killed by a digimon?!" Marcus yelled.

Tai blinked at him. "Right. All four of us were." he told him, glancing around at the other Courage's.

"Oh..."

Kari then waved her hand at Davis. "This is one of my best friends. Davis Motomiya. He was also eleven when he died, he was killed by MaloMyotismon."

"Oh yeah! Mrs. Ichijouji told us about him!" Kristy exclaimed.

"Right. This is my student, Takato Matsuki. He was killed by the D-Reaper. It wasn't an actual digimon, but it seemed to do it." She looked at her student, who smiled at the children and waved cheerfully. "Hey!" he said. Marcus glared at him; all of them.

"And this, Marcus, is your older brother. His name is Takuya Kanbara."

Marcus tilted his head and looked at his mother. "B-big brother? I'm a _little _brother?!" he asked, eyes widened in horror.

Kari nodded, unable to hold back a chuckle. "Right. He was my first son." she said, smiling overly cheerfully. She smiled again over at Takuya, who smiled back at her. He couldn't have been more proud of his mother for telling her kids about the four of them.

"Okay... so I understand why Uncle Tai and... nii-san, I guess... stayed after, but why you other two? Or perhaps, why _you_?" Marcus said, staring Takato in the eyes. Takato smiled lightly at him. "You wouldn't understand this, but... Courage has to protect Light. And all four of us are Courage- as are you, Marcus- and your mother is Light. We have to protect her." he said.

Tai laughed the Courage Tamer. "Couldn't have said it better myself, Kato." he said. Takato replied with sticking his tongue out and crossing his arms. Tai laughed at him again, "you never change." "Haven't had to."

Marcus watched them, astounded. They were all so brotherly! "You guys treat him like a brother; but he isn't part of the family. Why?" he asked curiously. Tai glanced at him, and wandered over to the suddenly hurt-looking Tamer. He captured the young brunette in a quick hug, and started to give him a noogie. "But he _is_ our little brother! What are you talking about, Marcus?!" he whined almost child-like. "I'm not apart of the family either. We're all Courage; practically the same person. So, we're all 'family'." Davis explained intelligently, smiling down at Marcus and Kristy, who sat watching the exchange between Tai and Takato amusedly, as Takato insisted that Tai let him go. "...Oh... Sorry..."

Takato finally managed to pop his head from Tai's grip, his hair now up in a funny fashion. "It's fine; you weren't to know. Didn't expect you to." he said, smiling brightly at Tai, who hugged him tightly, brotherly, again, just really fast before either of them could get too embarassed.

Kari shook her head at her older brother and his friends.

"Unfortunately... we can't stick around for very long at a time. It kinda stinks, but I think that we've overpassed our limit time here." Davis said, sighing and glancing up at the sun as it shone just above the horizon.

"...Wh-why do you think that?!" Kari asked. She was desperate. She, afterall, didn't want to lose all of her friends and family! Why would they want to leave her?!

"...I'm so sorry, Kari, but we do have a set amount of time. A few years at the most. We've spent six..." Tai agreed. He heard Takuya and Takato sighed. "I don't want to go..." whispered Takuya, sighing again. "B-but... stay another night?" Kari begged.

"Yeah!" Exclaimed Agumon, wanting to teach those boys a lesson.

"Yeah, you should. You could tell us a bunch of your stories that Mommy won't tell us." Kristy exclaimed happily. Davis smiled at her. "...Tai, that would be okay, don't you think?" he asked, ruffling the little girls hair as she smiled at him.

"I... I think so... Yeah. We should stay..."

"Please do..."

------------------

Okay terrible ending, but I didn't know how to end it and everything. It was so hard!!!!!!!!! I'm sorry it was so bad...

So that's the end of the story. Maybe if you have more ideas for it, you can send them to me? Please! Then I can continue it and make a better ending for it!!!!!!! Please!!!!!!!

Anyway, please remember to R&R!!!!

With Love,

Ja ne! :-)


End file.
